Going And Coming
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Joe JonEs understands the stark difference between going home and coming home. Joe/Lex


There's a difference between coming home and going home. Often Joe finds himself mulling over the differences in such common phrases and though he recognizes the fact that they're simple to the untrained ear, they couldn't be anymore different for him.

Days where he finds himself in Dallas are rare but relieving. With success there comes a lot of sacrifice and Joe's given it all up, not that there was much to give up. Everyone's heard the story time and time again. The trio of virgins who couldn't get a record label to sign them, now tasting stardom tenfold. It's something he's reminded of constantly, perhaps more so by his family than the drilling media.

When he looks at his brothers, he sees expensive clothes. He sees the latest gizmos and gadgets. He sees pride in every single one of their accomplishments but underneath all that, he still sees the whacko kids who grew up in Wyckoff.

Nick is still Nick, the kid who's voice was and will always be the kick-start to their fame. And Kevin's still the passive big brother in every sense of the word who has a boundless amount of maturity in him that Joe still has yet to fathom.

After all the fame and fuss, Joe feels relaxed when he passes through his gated community. It's just another way of realizing that he's made it.

Japan is another thing all together. That house is anything but quiet. Countless languages fly at him left and right and Joe's come to understand that he's better off not trying to translate. The couches are comfortable and the kitchen always has food that'd make any anorexic person's mouth water. He deals with a lot when in Japan and media's the least of it. His mother in law has plenty to say and Joe sometimes finds himself wondering how such a cross woman could possibly have such mild tempered children. His father in law is a different story, quiet and reserved much like his son but things can get awkward when the two of them are left alone.

Joe does what he can to latch onto his stepdaughter. Much of his life, Joe's secretly dreamt of having a little girl and despite Cilly not being his biological creation, he finds it uncanny how perfect of a doll she really is.

When Joe finally breaks free of his thoughts, the usual impatience in him kicks in. He doesn't like to wait though he's done plenty of it throughout his lifetime. Waiting for dad to pick him up from the local mall, waiting for his birthday to arrive so he could get that awesome new bike, waiting for that big break. Waiting for his husband to come down so they can go out? That's not the way he rolls.

The halls of the house are surprisingly wide. Wide enough to evoke some sort of irrational agoraphobia within him but he doesn't mull over it too long because he can see Lex's golden head coming into view. When he stops in front of him, there's no hugging or kissing. It's a mutual agreement between them to lay low until they're really alone. Joe can get very creative but tonight he just wants some action really bad. And Lex doesn't even have to ask for it's not long before they find themselves in a walk in closet, door locked.

Joe wants a blow job really badly. For months now, he's been wanking hard to the thought of how his husband's mouth fits around him like a perfect little glove.

Lex isn't the kind to just drop to his knees without a second thought. He touches his lips to Joe's for a second and whispers out in a voice that Joe's fantasized about on far too many sleepless nights.

"I missed you, JJ."

Joe swallows and nods. He doesn't feel awkward or tense, well, at least not where it matters. "I missed you too, blondie."

When Lex works down his torso to his very obvious bulge, Joe's zipping his lips because the kid's mother has got impeccable hearing and he doesn't fancy having his little piece of heaven being interrupted by an angry woman.

Lex holds him delicately in his hand but there's nothing delicate about his mouth-work. The guy's pretty messy with the oral and Joe's got to admit, his cock sliding in and out of blondie's mouth is the most obscene sight he's ever witnessed. He has to look away but he's learned quickly that sometimes it just isn't possible.

He knows full-well how he tastes after the result of boyish curiosity and often ponders how Lex likes it. If he doesn't, he's kept that to himself and Joe couldn't be anymore grateful.

When he comes, it's a muffled sort of groan that doesn't go very far but the indents of teeth on his knuckles do. And pretty soon he's sprawled over a carpeted floor with five inches of circumcised goodness in place. Joe doesn't consider himself a pro at cock sucking so the act in itself is rare but each time he gets a look at his significant other, he's reminded of just why the heck he bothers.

Lex is a vision with his flushed cheeks and rosy lips, always semi-parted to let forth sounds that make Joe want to dirty his boxers. When Lex is finished, Joe swallows but doesn't move. He rests his chin on the boy's naked stomach and begins tracing the tip of his tongue around an adorable belly button. He can't see it but he knows Lex is smiling in that usual calm manner that far exceeds his years.

"We still up for that dinner date, JJ?"

Joe doesn't respond right away. He's too busy doing nothing at all. It's a strange thing for him to be lying in such cramped quarters, sticky and languid but he figures this is the best it'll get for him and he's okay with that. Nay, he loves that. He's come home and right now, home is where he wants to be.

So Joe presses a kiss to Lex's stomach and smirks. "Nah. We're fine where we are."


End file.
